Tiffany Atlas
Tiffany Atlas is a 16-year-old cheerleader who attends the Z-Tech Prodigy School. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Tiffany Gerry Atlas was born on May 24, 1998. She is the head cheerleader at Webster High. She is insanely pretty with curly brown hair and brown eyes. She is flexible and full of cheer. She is always looking at herself in the mirror. She is the most popular girl in school. She is constantly in a relationship with somebody. She has a possie, who always obey her. She only hangs out with cheerleaders and teases anyone and everyone, even in her possie. She is very talented. Even though her best friend is McKenna Laine, she always makes fun of Piper Laine, her twin sister. She is also best friends with Cat Roll. She was accepted into the Z-Tech Prodigy School as a math prodigy. Tiffany was tested and her results came out positive that she is a human calculator, which is solving any complex math problem easily and mentally. Many people call her stupid but she is actually very intelligent and is one of the smartest students at Webster High and Z-Tech Prodigy School. Tiffany immediatley became the Queen Bee of Z-Tech Prodigy School and Mr. Grundy is convinced that Tiffany is his star student. She is the most popular girl at Z-Tech Prodigy School. You can find her blog here. Early Life At age four, Tiffany was sent to preschool. She was crowded by boys and all of the girls wanted to be friends with her. She grew up with very rich parents, so she always gets what she wants. She has at least five butlers and two maids all to herself. She lives in a mansion with her brother and her parents. Her parents are both movie stars so Tiffany has starred in some movies herself. Tiffany doesn't talk to her parents very much and they are never there for her, which often makes her mean-spirited whenever they let her down, but however, she is still rich and spoiled. She is not a brat and she would never act like one or throw a tantrum, as she finds them childish and silly. Appearance Tiffany is insanely pretty with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. She is skinny and fit. She has a flawless complexion and loves using makeup. She knows that she is very beautiful and she hates it when people call her ugly and fake, as they are just jealous, as she says. She is a natural beauty even though she wears a lot of makeup. She looks very clean and makes fun of people who are "less fortunate" or as she says, "poor." She despises fake hair coloring and hair extensions. Tiffany is described as a natural beauty. Alliances *McKenna Laine *Arriana Clark *Catrina Roll Enemies *Kristina Joel (rival) *Jessica Johnson *Callie Bryer *Drew Gregory *Piper Laine *Amanda Jones *Carly Denman *Annemarie Duvail *Noah Shever Schedule Gallery Tiffany 1.png Tiffany 2.png Tiffany 3.png Tiffany 4.png Tiffany 5.png Tiffany 6.png Tiffany 7.png MV5BMTM0MDU0NzE3OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjE4MTIwNw@@._V1._SX559_SY768_.jpeg Imgres-1.jpeg|Tiffany's desk Img.jpeg|Tiffany's bedroom Imgres1.jpeg|Tiffany's backyard 0x600.jpeg|Tiffany's house Villa-1878---Winery-Canava-Mansions-1.jpeg|Inside Tiffany's house imgres-2.jpeg|Tiffany's bathroom closet.jpeg|Tiffany's shoe section in her closet scvngr_trek_shopping_malls.jpeg|Inside the mall Tiffany's mom owns imgresmall.jpeg|Outside Tiffany's mom's mall imgres-12.jpeg|One of the stores in the mall 166150.jpeg|Tiffany's hangout room Coca_Cola_Freestyle.jpeg|Tiffany's soda machine in her room intro-a.jpeg|Tiffany's kitchen 402179104_5a48d217af.jpeg|Tiffany's car she is getting for her Sweet 16 Tiffany Atlas.png Category:Prodigy Category:Cheerleader Category:Miramc22